


Beside you

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae's birthday fics: Part II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Donghae.

Donghae trails his fingers slowly over Hyukjae's skin, gently running over the knobs of Hyukjae's spine. Jungsu hyung is still talking but it's far too late in the night for him to actually pay attention. True to form Kyuhyun has already fallen asleep on the couch, head leaning on Siwon's shoulder. Siwon is listening to Jungsu hyung with an attentiveness Donghae is sure he also gives to his priest, that is undivided and reverent. Mostly. One of his hands is running carefully through Kyuhyun's hair. Yesung hyung and Shindong hyung are trying to build a castle of cards at the kitchen table. All their attempts so far to go above two stories have woefully fallen short. Ryeowook, who is also sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of steaming green tea, is one of the few people actually listening to Jungsu hyung. But then Ryeo always does. He listens to them all. Donghae blows a quick breath of air over the nape of Hyukjae's neck, making him shiver and twist around to face him. Donghae feels a little guilty for distracting Hyukjae but Donghae is tired and he wants Hyukjae's attention to himself. Other people have had it all day. It's his turn now.

 

"-Hae?" Donghae blinks when he hears Jungsu hyung's voice. He looks up to find Jungsu hyung looking straight at him with a slight frown on his face.

 

"Hyung?"

 

"You know you have a meeting tomorrow night, right?"

 

Donghae nods slowly. It's past 12.30 midnight already. He drops his head tiredly onto Hyukjae's shoulder. And smiles to himself when Hyukjae wraps a warm arm around him and hears Jungsu hyung finally telling them to go to bed.

 

-

 

"Wow hyung! You look so handsome!" Ryeowook smiles at him from the bed, sitting next to Hyukjae who is quietly pretending to read one of his well-read mangas. Donghae grins and tries to tie his tie.

 

"This meeting is only the start, Wookie. I promise not to forget you when I'm rich and famous."

 

"Oh shut up!" Hyukjae throws his book at him. "It's just some investor. He probably won't even like you."

 

Donghae turns to him with wide, wounded eyes. "But Hyukkie! I'm so lovable."

 

Hyukjae laughs helplessly and gets off the bed. "Idiot," he mutters fondly and steps up to Donghae, reaching up to fix his tie.

 

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm not there, okay?" he asks, smoothing down Donghae's collar carefully.

 

"Hyukkie?"

 

"Hmm?" Hyukjae looks up. Donghae leans forward and kisses him, lightning quick, on the lips. "Love you."

 

"Oh hyungs!" Ryeowook cries from the bed, face buried in Hyukjae's pillow.

 

"The car is here, Donghae." Jungsu hyung peers around the door.

 

"Do I look good hyung?" Donghae asks, spreading his arms and smiling widely.

 

"You look wonderful, Donghae," Jungsu hyung says softly, already turning away from Donghae's smile.

 

-

 

"I'm sorry, Hyukjae," Jungsu hyung whispers after Donghae is gone.

 

"For what hyung?" Hyukjae asks, picking up his manga from the floor. Their eyes snap towards the ceiling when they hear something crash upstairs in Heechul hyung's room.

Jungsu shakes his head and disappears and Ryeowook shrugs at him when Hyukjae looks at him for an answer.

 

-

 

Hyukjae is almost asleep, head resting on folded arms on the kitchen table, when the front door opens and Donghae come in. Jungsu hyung sits up from the couch.

 

"Donghae…"

 

But Donghae doesn't look at them, he stands still in the middle of the room. Hyukjae stands up and takes a step towards him. Donghae exhales, like he's been holding his breath all this time and runs. Hyukjae stares after him.

 

"Hyukjae," Jungsu hyung says and when Hyukjae looks at him, his eyes are bright with tears. "Go."

 

-

 

Hyukjae finds Donghae's clothes discarded on the floor and Donghae curled up on his bed in his boxers. Hyukjae knows by the way Donghae's shoulders are shaking that he is crying. He would normally make a joke about it, pretend to be annoyed by the mess Donghae had created on the floor. Because generally when Donghae cries, it's about something ridiculous. Generally when Donghae cries, he wants the whole world to know that he's upset. But this, this quiet, breathless crying like he wants to hide, Hyukjae knows only a handful of times when Donghae had cried like this. All of those times Donghae had been hurt unbearably. Hyukjae lies down beside Donghae, wrapping his arms around him and pressing close.

 

"Donghae…"

 

Donghae clutches at him, burying his face in Hyukjae's shoulder. "I don't want it," Donghae breathes tearfully in to Hyukjae's shoulder. "I don't."

 

"What's wrong? Donghae, please tell me," Hyukjae begs.

 

Donghae doesn't answer, just burrows closer, tears falling warm over Hyukjae's skin. Hyukjae holds him as close as he can, as safe as he can and tries to hold back his own tears.

 

-

 

Jungsu hyung is still in the living room when Hyukjae walks in. Donghae had fallen asleep finally and Hyukjae had left him in restless sleep on his bed.

 

"Why were you sorry, hyung?" he asks and Jungsu hyung lifts his head from the dinner table.

 

"How is he?"

 

Hyukjae sits down at the table, facing his hyung. "What made Donghae cry like that, hyung?"

 

Jungsu hyung runs a shaky hand through his hair. "I tried, Hyukjae. Heechul and I both tried to stop them but they only wanted Donghae this time. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't protect him. I'm so sorry, Hyukjae."

 

There are tears, shining tracks down hyung's face and Hyukjae can only stare at him. "Hyung, please." his voice almost breaks. "Please don't let them take him again."

 

Jungsu hyung reaches out and takes his hands. "Not my Donghae, please, hyung."

 

"This is the life we've chosen, Hyukjae. Our lives aren't truly ours anymore."

 

"Please, hyung. Tell them… tell them they can have me. I'll do whatever they want, please just keep Donghae safe."

 

Jungsu hyung lifts his hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to each palm. "It doesn't work like that, Hyukjae."

 

Hyukjae pulls his hands back and stands up, the chair scraping back angrily. "I don't care, hyung! It's not supposed to be like this! They can't have him again! I won't let them!"

 

"Yah! Is that anyway to talk to your hyung?" Heechul hyung snaps from the door.

 

"They can't do this to us, hyung! We can't let them do this to us!"

 

"Keep your voice down! Do you want to wake the others?" Heechul hyung asks, coming to stand behind Jungsu hyung and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

"How long? How long have they… have you..?" Hyukjae asks, looking between them both.  Heechul hyung laughs and presses a kiss on top of Jungsu hyung's hair who closes his eyes with a tired sigh.

 

"You mean, how long have the two of us kept the rest of you from having to step on the shit?" Heechul hyung asks sweetly.

 

"Hyung-"

 

"Don't get fucking self-righteous now, Hyukjae, just because your boyfriend had to suck some asshole's dick. You wanted this, to be a star. Well, it takes more than talent, more than being a good singer or a dancer. Welcome to the real world, Hyukjae."

 

Hyukjae flinches, taking an involuntary step back from the anger in his hyung's voice.

 

"Heechul!" Jungsu hyung opens his eyes, hand darting up to catch Heechul's. "Don't."

 

"How could you, hyung?" Hyukjae brushes away the tears on his face. "How can you talk about Donghae like that?"

 

Heechul hyung's eyes widen but before he can say anything, Hyukjae runs. He hears Jungsu hyung 's distressed, "Hyukjae!" but he doesn't stop until he'd locked in the bathroom, curled up in the corner and cries and cries and cries.

 

-

 

"Are you going to tell me to let it be?" Jungsu asks as Heechul sits down beside him. "That they'll get used to it? That I'll get used to it? Even if they want Ryeowook next, or Kyuhyun?"

 

"No. I'm going to tell you that the kid has a point."

 

Junsgu looks at him in surprise and Heechul chuckles, reaching up to brush the hair away from his face. "I hate the thought of any bastard being able to touch you. I hate it!" Heechul says, pressing his lips to Jungsu's forehead.

 

"Heechul-"

 

"I know. You think it's okay if it's just you that they treat like shit, as long as they don't touch the kids." Heechul takes Jungsu's face in both hands. "But they want your kids now, Jungsu. What will you do?"

 

-

 

Hyukjae wakes up tem minutes before the alarm. Donghae is curled up into his side and Hyukjae gathers him closer and wishes he could go back to sleep. But Jungsu hyung will come and knock on the door in ten minutes and Hyukjae really doesn’t want to face him right now.

It takes three tries for him to get a response from Donghae.

 

"Donghae, wake up!"

 

"Sleeping, Hyukkie!" Donghae protests, burrowing deeper into the blankets.

 

"Do you want Teukie hyung to come in here to wake you up?" he asks, fingers sifting through Donghae's dark hair.

 

"No," Donghae answers after a long moment.

 

Hyukjae extricates himself from Donghae's clinging arms and legs. "I'm going to go shower first, don't go back to sleep, Donghae." Hyukjae pokes him in the side, making Donghae screech and squirm away. "Did you hear me? Don't go back to sleep."

 

"Okay." Donghae's voice is so quiet that Hyukjae pauses in the middle of his search for a shirt, to look over at him. Donghae is a still bundle on the middle of the bed, blankets pulled almost over his head.

 

"I love you," he whispers, not expecting Donghae to hear it but Donghae shifts on the bed, his head appearing above the cocoon of blankets.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Donghae smiles, small and lovely.

 

"Good," he says and burrows under the blankets again.

 

Don't go back to sleep, Hyukjae wants to say but instead he turns off the alarm and heads for the shower.

 

-

 

When he comes out of the bathroom, towelling his hair dry, the room is empty. The blankets are thrown over the bed, an indent on the pillow where Donghae's head had been.

 

"-again, Donghae. I promise," Jungsu hyung is saying when Hyukjae walks into the kitchen. Hyukjae pauses at the threshold. Donghae is folded in Jungsu hyung's arms, a cup of tea steaming on the counter beside them. Hyukjae leans back against the wall and doesn't try to make out what Donghae says in response to that.

 

"I know, Donghae. But Heechul and I, we're not going to let this happen again. To any of us. I'm sorry, Donghae." Junsgu hyung's voice is low and Hyukjae knows that by the sound of it, he's close to tears. He leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted for his hyung and feeling more than a little guilty for yelling at him last night. He knows Jungsu hyung does his best, always had, from the time they were trainees running around. Jungsu hyung had loved them all. Hyukjae knows hyung puts every single one of them before himself. Hyukjae straightens up when Jongwoon hyung appears, walking past him with a curious look in his direction.

 

"Oh is it free hugs day?" Hyukjae hears Jongwoon hyung exclaim a moment later. "I want one too!"

 

*

 


End file.
